Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and to a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Related Art
With an increase in the density and performance of a semiconductor device, a capacitor process for a DRAM which is a semiconductor device has become a high aspect ratio to secure capacitance. In addition, in order to prevent a high cylindrical structure from collapsing, a structure where a top portion of a cylinder is supported has become common. These structures have a problem that when a metal film (e.g., a TiN film) which is a bottom electrode is formed and then a high-k film or the like is further formed as a capacitive film, a surface of the metal film is strongly oxidized by an oxidant such as ozone or H2O which is used to form the capacitive film.